Presently, there is a wide variety of back braces commercially available. These known back braces provide rigid external support to stabilize the lumbar and sacral portions of the spine. However, a majority of these braces are dedicated to only non-operative patients. Most braces do not permit access to critical areas of the spine while being worn by the patient. Often portions of the brace, or the brace as a whole, require removal so that medical treatment may be rendered to post-operative patients. Moreover, some back braces can not even be worn by post-operative patients because the braces contact the patients' wounds while being worn.
These known back braces also require assistance in order to properly fit and secure the brace to the patient. Often the patient himself does not have the dexterity or the physical strength to get in and out of a back brace. More often, the strapping systems of known back braces are too complex for the patient to utilize the brace properly. The complexity creates a problem because strapping systems are critical for stabilizing the spine.
Some other back braces are too simple in design to provide the adjustment necessary to maintain the back brace in position for stabilizing the spinal region. Over time, back braces often fail to conform to the patient's lower back and, therefore, only provide a limited degree of back support. For example, most back braces provide only for adjustments to the front of the back brace and the back is relatively unadjustable. However, if the backs of the braces are adjustable, making the adjustments is often too complex.
In response to the realized inadequacies of these earlier back braces, it became clear there is a need for an improved back brace for both non-operative and post-operative patients. This improved back brace must provide rigid spine support and adjustment to the back of the brace using non-complicated strapping systems for securing the brace to the patient. This novel back brace must also provide post-operative patients with a clearance around a back injury while the back brace is being worn.